The Yule Ball
by Snavej
Summary: Hogwarts AU - "Why wouldn't she say 'yes' to you…" "Because I am a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor. Our houses hate each other on principle, or have you missed that fact in the last five years of our schooling?"
1. Chapter 1

"She said _what?_ " Gene hisses, leaning across his textbook. "Who's taking her then?"

I can't tell him the truth, so I shrug.

"Some older Gryffindor I guess."

"That's bogus," he mutters, sitting back. "Why wouldn't she say 'yes' to you…"

"Because I am a Slytherin and she is a Gryffindor. Our houses hate each other on principle, or have you missed that fact in the last five years of our schooling?"

Gene rolls his eyes.

"She's not like that though. Her best friend is in Slytherin!"

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Who could it be though?" he asks again. "You don't think it was their keeper, do you? I've heard he has a thing for younger girls… And they are both on the quidditch team."

I frown and try to remember who on earth he's talking about. Gene sees my frown and elaborates.

"The guy who was cursed by that red head in my house so that he had a bald spot in the of his head like a 12th century monk or something."

"Oh, him. I doubt it."

"Literally the only other person I know in Gryffindor is Lin, and he's taking that crazy beater from your team."

"Madoka is not crazy, you just don't like her because she beat up your quidditch team last match."

"She was brutal."

"Effective."

"Cruel."

"And don't pretend you don't know other people in Gryffindor." Gene flushes red. I pack up my books. "I have to get back to the common room, I have patrol tonight."

"I don't know what you're—"

"Shh, Mr Griffiths," the librarian shushes.

I smirk at Gene who shrinks back into his chair at the librarian's words.

"Later."

I leave the library and head towards the Slytherin common room. Once inside, I am approached by someone I'd really rather not see right now.

"I know why you're so unhappy."

"Good evening, Masako, I'm afraid I have somewhere to be."

Her smile makes her look just like Maleficent before she curses that baby in the green light of the common room. I look away and hopes she'll leave me alone.

She doesn't.

"She didn't accept Yasuhara because she fancies him, you know. They're just friends."

I scowl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't? I thought you'd met Mai… She's that really cute Gryffindor that saved you from the dem—"

I grab her arm and drag her outside. I do not want the entire common room overhearing this.

"I would have accompanied you out here if you'd asked," she mutters. "You only had to ask."

"What do you want, Masako?"

"I was trying to be nice."

"How, exactly, is reminding me that she turned me down nice in any way?"

Masako pulls a slip of parchment out of her pocket and waves it in front of my face. I snatch it from her and read.

 _Masako,_

 _I knew I shouldn't've accepted Yasuhara's idea! Someone else asked me at lunch and I had to turn them down because of it! Y only asked because he knew I couldn't go without a partner. Why did they change the age limit anyway?! 4th years used to be allowed to go without a date but now we have to have an older student with us, like what the hell?!_

 _I feel really bad about turning him down and the more I think about it, the more I realise I didn't need to! Y wouldn't mind at all!_

 _Eugh. Also, I totally need help with my charms homework, free later?_

 _Mai._

Masako snatches the piece of paper back and pockets it.

"See," she says, beaming.

"You should not show me someone else's private letter."

"Oh shut up, you're happy I can tell."

"I'm sure Gene will be ecstatic," I say with a roll of my eyes. "But this has nothing to do with me."

She frowns at me and catches my eye.

 _Fuck_ —

"Gene's gay?!" she squeals. "Oh my, that makes so much sense!"

Fucking legilimens.

"Get out of my head," I turn and walk away.

"I am so going to set him up—"

I turn back and grip my wand in my pocket, ready just in case.

"You will leave him alone," I growl. "Or you will have me to answer to."

Before she can say anything, I give the password and storm back into the common room. I only have a little while until patrol, which, fortunately, is solitary.

This Yule ball thing is causing far more trouble than it is worth.

Gene wants to go dress robe shopping this weekend. He's been saving for a while for this. I only agreed to go so that he'd have someone to go with. Shopping that is, though I suppose to the ball as well.

He was going to ask Osamu Yasuhara, a sixth year Gryffindor prefect. But Yasuhara asked Mai Taniyama, a fourth year Gryffindor.

Everyone likes Mai. It's kind of hard not to. Well, that's a lie. Masako hated her when they first joined. I saw them dueling once in a corridor. But then they hexed each other and somehow became best friends and are now the best in DADA in their year.

I really don't understand how people work.

Maybe if I hex Mai, she'll like me too.

That doesn't sound like it should work.

I dump my bag in my trunk, find some food for Luna — my cat — and then head straight back out. Masako is mercifully out of sight and I begin my patrol route with no issues.

First through to fourth years are allowed out until 8 PM, fifth years (excluding prefects) are allowed until 9 PM, and then sixth and seventh years are allowed until 10 PM. So at this time, I am only looking for younger students.

Punishment for being out after curfew varies. Some months, the professors really crack down on it. Other months, not so much.

As it's December and everything is winding down during the last week of term, Professor Davis — the History of Magic professor, not the Charms professor, which is his wife — advised to give people a stern warning unless they were causing mischief.

I turn my toes towards the owlery. It's a common place for people to go after curfew because they want to send letters that cannot possibly wait until the following day. Again, it being December, a lot of people are sending last minute orders for Christmas gifts. That is something I do not have to worry about.

Gene and I don't bother buying each other gifts. Neither of us have a lot of money — Jeffery is not the most supportive of fathers in any sense of the word — so there is very little point.

He was relieved when we were offered places at a boarding school I think. Especially after…

I open the owlery door and true to form I find someone in there. The petite frame spins around and I grimace at my luck. Of course it's her.

"Oh crap! I'm out after curfew, aren't I?"

The remorse in her voice is so evident it hurts.

"Yes."

And then recognition sparks in her eyes as she realises who I am.

Some people at school, like Mai and that monk person, are people that everyone just _knows_. I am not one of those people. And even when people think they know who I am, they're usually just mistaking me for Gene.

This is not one of those times.

"You're the guy who…" she trails off and the awkwardness is palpable.

"You should—"

"Please don't put me in detention just because I turned you down!" she begs. "It's not because I think you're horrible, it's just Yasuhara asked and I really wanted to go and I can't go unless someone asks and—"

"I'm not going to put you in detention."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Oh… Thanks." She bites her lip. "My next ploy was going to be summoning my broom and jumping out of the window and hoping you couldn't catch me…"

"I do not have a broom on me so that would probably work," I say.

It's not strictly true, I could probably stop her somehow, but I probably wouldn't.

There's a moment of silence before she speaks up again.

"Why… Why did you ask me? It's not like we…" She shrugs.

"Last year, when we had dementors at the school," I say in a low voice. "You made them go away for me. I don't think you did it specifically for me but…"

I shrug.

"They made me think about my Mum dying," she blurts out. "I asked Lue— Professor Davis and she taught me how to do the Patronus Charm. Not strictly her area but I don't like Professor Ubusuna so… Maybe if they affect you, you should ask too."

"Professor Davis doesn't like me enough."

She doesn't argue.

"Why are you up here so late anyway?" I ask.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"Okay."

I don't know why I agree. Perhaps if it had been anyone else I would have refused. But I _like_ Mai and the request feels harmless enough.

"It would be my Mum's birthday today," she explains. "I came up here just in case, you know… I always used to get letters from my Mum and… It's silly."

I cannot refute that. Letters from a dead parent is silly.

"What about your father? Does he not write to you?"

"He died when I was eight," she says. "It was just me and Mum until… She was an auror. They both were. Mum always teased Dad that she was better than he was…"

"Is that why you work so hard at dueling?"

"I guess. We used to play make believe a lot so I guess something came from that… But I've answered a lot of your questions. My turn," she smiles — not a happy smile, but a sad, knowing one — and asks, "What do the dementors make you see?"

"My father beating my mother to death."

Her face whitens.

"My father is a muggle and my mother was a squib. She never said anything about magic until my brother and I started showing signs of it. She was an alcoholic and he was already abusive but it made everything worse."

"Is he in Azkaban?" she whispers.

I let out a cold bark like laugh.

"No, the muggle police believed him when he said she fell down the stairs after drinking too much. He may be a useless idiot that cannot hold down a job but he does know how to act."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"You should get back to your dormitory."

"Oh, right, yes, sorry."

She forces a smile and heads for the owlery door.

"You know, I could teach you how to do a Patronus if you want?" she offers.

"From my understanding of the charm, it requires a happy memory to work?"

"Yes?"

"Then your attempts would be futile. But I thank you for the offer."

"Oh… Well if you change your mind…"

She ducks out of the owlery and down the corridor. I walk to the owlery window and stare out into the darkness.

It's ironic really. The charm to ward off the literal embodiments of depression requires the one thing that depression robs from you.

I take one last look at the stars and then continue on my patrol.

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay so we're just going to ignore that I have the Yule Ball and NO MENTION OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT OKAY?!**

 **Also I NEED ART OF THIS. I want pictures of them all in uniforms. Maybe I'll try and draw at the weekend. Omg.**

 **So for those of you that haven't read my other story, this arose because I'M GOING TO SEE THE CURSED CHILD TOMORROWWWWWW!**

 **This was supposed to be a oneshot and then it was like a million words so it's now 5 chapters and I've had at least two people already tell me they want a full AU and not just a quick story but I have so many other WIPs that eugh... Someone write it for me?**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr Griffiths, might I have a word?"

The rest of the class funnels out, leaving me alone with the Charms professor.

"Yes, Professor Davis?"

"I want to know why you think I don't like you."

I scowl.

"I never said that."

"Well I trust my source far more than I trust you, young man."

"Well therein lies the problem," I mutter, then speak up, "I only said that you did not like me enough to give me private tuition."

She frowns.

"I did not think you required it. You are doing very well in all your classes from what I understand."

"Then there is no problem."

I turn and make to leave but—

"I did not dismiss you, Mr Griffiths."

I stop dead in my tracks and wait for her to speak.

"I know you are not a member of my house, but I want you to know that if you ever need hel—"

"I'm fine, Professor Davis."

I leave before she can say anything else and head for the Great Hall. Gene will be waiting for me for lunch. True to form, he's sat by himself on the Ravenclaw table.

"Want to play Quidditch later?" he asks by way of a greeting.

He must be upset about something. He does not usually ask me to practice unless he is. He's on his team, after all.

"I don't have patrol, so I suppose I could."

I want to ask him why he is upset, but other people have sat down too close for my liking.

So later that night, I grab my broom — a Comet 394, a very old model by current standards — and meet him down by the pitch. No teams are practicing this late in the year, so we lug out the practice crate and kick off with a quaffle.

We play a one-vs-one quaffle-only match. First to ten wins. Gene beats me but I sense he needs the win tonight, so I don't mind too much.

As we idly pass the ball between us, he finally reveals what's bothering him.

"I found out who asked out Mai."

"Oh."

He looks up and guesses.

"You knew."

"Yes," I admit. There is no point in lying.

"And you didn't want to upset me by saying anything."

"Yes."

He nods and throws the quaffle back a little harder than necessary. Perhaps I deserved that.

"Sucks," he mutters.

"Yes," I agree again.

"Maybe we should just not bother going," he says. "It's a lot of money for one evening and if…"

"You've been looking forward to—"

He cuts me off and his voice cracks as he speaks.

"I wanted an excuse to ask him out."

"Masako thinks they're just going as friends but she did tell me that in an attempt to comfort me I think," I say.

"I spoke to him like two days ago," Gene replies. "And I was so sure he was flirting with me. He smiled and… Who am I kidding? He barely knows who I am."

"We should head in," I say, "It's cold and we need to be up early for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"There's no point in—"

"We don't have to go for dress robes. But I want to go to the bookshop and it'll do you good to get out."

"Fine."

We pack up and head in, going our separate ways, him to Ravenclaw Tower and me to the Dungeons.

I am stowing my broom away when an idea hits me. I leave my dormitory and search the common room for Masako. The witch is absent so I ask a girl to check in their dorms and sure enough, two minutes later, Masako is striding towards me with a smile on her doll like face.

"You can't ask me to the ball, I'm going to go with John."

"What?"

"You can't—"

"No, I heard you, why on earth would you think I wanted to ask you?"

"Well why else would you look so pathetic when asking for me?"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not that desperate."

"Neither is John, he's just being nice. I couldn't go otherwise. Why _do_ you want me then?"

"I need your help."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she says. "What with?"

"Gene."

"Your brother? So you do want me to set him up! I knew it. Who with? One of John's friends is super cute and—"

"With Yasuhara."

She blinks.

"What?"

"I thought you gathered that from your invasion of my privacy."

"What? No, the mind is a complicated thing, Oliver, you only revealed so much. Although that does make a lot of sense. Why did I not see that?"

I avoid answering this question because I need her help. I have learnt that insulting people does not often lead to them helping you.

"Can you help?"

"You want me to get Yasuhara and Gene together, presumably in time for the Yule Ball? But then who will Mai go with?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't suppose you want me to set you and her up while I'm at it. How else will she go the Ball if she doesn't have a date?"

"I don't see why Yasuhara can't take her to the Ball and then ditch her. She can hang out with you and he can—"

"You've given up on her already, hmm? A shame, you'd make a cute couple I think."

"She snitched on me to a teacher after I let her off for being out after curfew. I think it is better that I get over her."

"Oh jeez, really? She was concerned about you, because let's face it, you're depressed," Masako says. "So she told a teacher she trusts. You can't blame her for that."

I really dislike Masako.

"Look, can you help me with Gene or—"

"Yes, of course I can, just get him to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I'll let you know the rest in the morning."

She flounces off before I can say anything. So I head back to my own dorm. It's time for sleep.

* * *

Dragging Gene to Hogsmeade is not as much hard work as I feared it would be. He just sort of followed. Masako never let me know what the plan was either.

Oh well.

Tomes and Scrolls isn't the best bookshop I've ever been to, but it does have a decent second hand section. Which, when you're on a budget, is very much appreciated.

Gene perks up a little at the books, he likes them as much as I do. We spend a good hour in the shop, pick up a few bargains and then head to to the Three Broomsticks.

Naturally, it's packed and we almost decide to give up when—

"Oliver! Come join us!"

Masako is up out of her chair and ushering me and Gene towards the booth she is occupying with Mai and Yasuhara.

This is going to end badly.

"Yasuhara was just about to buy a round, do you want anything?" Masako asks. "Butterbeer?"

"Uh—"

"Great, five butterbeers I think," she says, beaming at Yasuhara. He takes it in his stride, the cost nothing to him. "Wait, Gene, why don't you go with him and help carry them back."

I push Gene out of the booth as he gapes at Masako.

Once they're gone, I turn on her.

"You're being too obvious."

"I didn't realise I needed to be covert," she replies with a slight frown. "Besides, I already asked Yasuhara about Gene and he does think he's cute so—"

"You did what? You just told him?"

Masako shrugged.

"Yes? You didn't say I couldn't, and why beat around the bush? I mean I also told Mai you fancy her so—"

"I think that was rather obvious after I asked her to the ball, that was no secret," I mutter.

"I am right here," Mai says.

"And if Gene had the balls to ask Yasuhara out, then he'd know too, I'm just skipping a step."

"I knew it was a mistake asking you for help. Slytherins are supposed to be cunning not—"

"It's going to work so what's the problem? Gene doesn't look unhappy about it."

I look around to see that Gene is indeed smiling — blushing furiously, but smiling.

"We're going shopping after lunch for dresses and dress robes," Masako goes on. "You could join us."

She looks pointedly at Gene and Yasuhara.

And so two butterbeers and a sandwich later, I find myself following behind the chatting group towards some shop that sells clothes. I catch Masako's arm just as we're about to enter, allowing the others to go on ahead.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping?"

She laughs.

"Because then I have a prefect that owes me."

"Blackmail."

"Such a harsh word. More like, I do you a favour, so you can do me one next time I'm out of the common room after curfew. I don't want much. I want my friends to be happy too."

"I'm not your friend."

"No, you're not with an attitude like that. But Mai is."

I frown, but she enters the shop and I follow. She disappears off with Mai to look at dresses and I head to the sale rack in the mens. Yasuhara and Gene are laughing about some ridiculous frilly yellow thing.

I quickly determine that nothing here is suitable and within my limited budget. Gene has been saving a little longer but that doesn't mean much. It's hard to save up when you have no income.

I give up searching and take a seat by the window.

I see Gene's face fall when he looks at some of the nice stuff. But he hitches his smile back and tries on some ridiculous things for a laugh.

"You boys all sorted?" Masako asks some time later.

"Yes," Yasuhara replies, holding up a bundle of fabric.

They look to me and Gene.

"We've already got our things sorted," I say quickly. I see Gene nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Great," Mai says. "Can we go to Honeydukes now?"

"Let me buy this," Yasuhara mutters.

Gene and I step outside while he pays.

"Do you really have things sorted?" Gene asks in a low voice.

"I will do," I reply.

I have no idea how I will sort it, but I will.

Before he can say anything else, the others join us and we head towards Honeydukes. This is a shop I have very little interest in. I like sweets on occasion, but when I have free food up at the castle…

So I stand by the door and watch Gene out of the corner of my eye. I can tell he's trying to weigh up whether or not buying some chocolate is worth it or not.

I sigh and slide over to him, I slip a few sickles into his hand.

"Get it."

I walk away before he can argue and wait outside. Much to my annoyance — I'm trying to think of how to get Gene some dress robes! — Mai joins me.

"You not getting anything?" she asks before taking a bite of her chocolate bar and sucking on it.

"No."

"Do you not like sweets?"

"Just don't fancy anything."

"Fair enough."

She bites another piece of chocolate off.

"Thanks for not turning me in by the way."

I look around at her.

"No problem."

"I… Did Professor Davis talk to you?"

My voices hardens as I speak, "Yes."

"Did she offer to help?"

"She didn't think I needed help."

"Oh… That's—"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I mutter.

"You're annoyed at me," she accuses.

I decide not to correct her on this.

"I was trying to help, please don't be annoyed!" she pleads. "Oliver—"

The door opens and Gene exits, Yasuhara and Masako in his wake.

"Noll, I got you a chocolate frog!" Gene says, pressing the pentagonal box into my hand.

"Thanks."

"But if you have Circe then I want the card," Gene goes on.

"Sure," I mutter. "Shall we head back?"

"But Masako needs a new quill—"

I ignore Mai and look to Gene, hoping he'll get the hint.

He does.

"Yeah I'm tired," he says, "We'll see you guys later though?"

"Sure," Yasuhara replies with a smile. "See you at dinner."

Gene and I head off in the opposite direction, back towards the school.

I unwrap the frog, catch it mid jump as it attempts to escape and bite its head off.

"You okay?" Gene asks.

"Yeah. Thanks for this," I reply, gesturing to the half eaten frog.

"What's the card?"

"Merlin."

"Again? Seriously, I swear they printed like half the cards to be Merlin."

"Or they just do them in batches and all the ones coming up north are him…"

"Or maybe Merlin just has a crush on me," Gene surmises.

As if the little picture on the card heard us — which it might have done — Merlin clicked both his fingers, did finger guns, winked and then slid out of frame.

I chuckle. Gene laughs. And we continue back to school.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I went through all my WIPs last night as a result of a chat with BeeGene and I am going to finish some of them. Like I opened a few up that are like ~10k long like... WTF. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Masako, this is the boys' dormitory."

"Do you realise how many boys at this school would be utterly delighted to find that I had entered their dormitory just to see them?"

"I honestly don't care," I mutter.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just cancel the order I placed for two sets of dress robes in your size…"

She turns to walk away.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Why do you think I had Yasuhara get Gene to try on all those daft things? It was so we could work out what size he is, and thus you are."

"What."

I meant it to be a question but it did not come out like one.

Masako sits down on the end of my bed.

"Look, I don't want to be crass, but I'm an only child and my parents are well off. I can afford to buy you and your brother a pair of dress robes."

"Don't—"

"Already done, Oliver. It's already done."

"I can't—"

"Are you really going to stop your brother from going? Look, if you want to pay me back, then just don't put me in detention if you catch me after curfew. Simple."

"That's bribery. And this is making me very uncomfortable."

Masako shrugs.

"I'll cancel it if you want, but I want you to come to the Ball. I want Gene to go to the ball. Believe it or not, I consider you a friend. I am sure there are things you do for your friends without a second thought that cost you, perhaps not in money, but in your time."

"I don't have any fri—"

"Don't start with that bollocks." She stands up. "Mai feels bad about turning you down but she thinks you're cute and wants to get to know you better. So accept the gift. Come to the damn ball. Ask her to dance and talk to her a bit for me, okay?"

"I was trying to help Gene."

"And he can come to the Ball and have his Cinderella moment. While you're wooing Mai, he can flirt with Yasuhara. It literally could not work out any better."

I frown.

"How do you know about Cinderella? That's a muggle—"

"Oh my crazy aunt loved muggle stuff. Like, she tried to live like a muggle and then would secretly do magic because she couldn't cope but she used to babysit me and tell me all the stories. But like they all have magic in them, so I don't really get why we don't tell our kids them too. It would make a lot more sense to us if we did…"

I sigh.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Me? I'm going to sit in a corner and watch the whole mess unfurl. Then I am going to pine over some girls that really could do better and then probably drink some smuggled alcohol before going to bed."

"You're doing so much for everyone else, why don't you just worry about your own love life?" I ask.

Masako just laughs, and then leaves.

I lie down and run my hands over my face. Masako really does not understand the sense of obligation she has just put me under. Money for dress robes might be nothing to her, but that is a lot to me.

Eugh.

I'm going to have to do something actually nice for her.

Sighing, I grab a scrap of parchment, my quill and some ink.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, I wake to find an owl sat on the end of my bed. I'm not quite sure how it got through the curtains, but I'm too sleepy to care. I untie the squishy package and rip it open.

Dress robes.

 _Nice_ dress robes. The material is very soft. I look up and the owl is somehow gone.

After washing, I try the robes on. They fit perfectly. Damn Masako.

I change into normal clothes and head down to breakfast. Gene is already there and waves me over to his table. I join him and he leans forward to hiss at me.

"How did you buy those robes?"

So he got them too…

"Seriously, Noll, you're not doing something dodgy are you?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"Because prostitution is not legal—"

"What? Gene, shut up."

He smiles.

"I'm just saying that—"

"If you even think about suggesting that sex with me is worth two sets of dress robes then I am going to hex you right here and now."

"Oh I am sure you're worth much more than—"

I stand up with toast in one hand and my wand in the other. Gene's eyes widen in fear, but the grin on his face has not quite died.

"Noll, I was joking!"

" _Titillando_ ," I mutter, idly pointing my wand at him.

Purple ribbons of light slip from the end of my wand and wrap themselves around my brother. Hands form at the ends of the ribbon and they set to work. Fingers tickle Gene, somehow the light knows where all his most ticklish spots are.

I smirk as he squeals.

"Noll! You bas— Ahh!"

He proceeds to fall off the bench. I walk away, taking a bite of my toast as I do so. I make it to the large double doors that lead out into the hallway when someone calls my name.

"Oliver!"

For a moment I wonder if a teacher is going to give me shit for hexing my brother — as a prefect, I really shouldn't — but it isn't a teacher.

It's Mai.

She's dressed for the cold weather — it snowed overnight, I have a theory that Hogwarts is enchanted to always snow at Christmas, as I have never not had a White Christmas — and beaming up at me.

"You're not busy today right?"

"Why?"

"Masako challenged me to a snowball fight and she's already got Yasuhara on her team and I need someone competent on my team and—"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

She looks so innocent. She's also really short. Smaller target for a snowball.

"I will be on your team, have you asked Gene?"

"Yasuhara already got to him," she growled. "But I do have Sophie."

"Sophie?"

"Yes, that Hufflepuff I was telling you about."

I smirked.

"Excellent, there is hope yet. I will go and get my coat."

Mai beams.

"I'll meet you out there then, we'll be by the lake."

I nod and sweep past her. Twenty minutes later, I have rounded up a number of extra team members. I may or may not have flash my prefect badge at a few younger Slytherins that weren't doing anything productive. As for the older Slytherins, a couple of them volunteered purely on the basis that they may get to hit Masako with a snowball.

When I arrive outside, I find that Mai has rounded up a few of her own house and a load of Ravenclaws. I look at them questioningly and Mai provides me with the answer I want.

"Monk is on the other team, so Ayako scared a load of her house into attacking him…" She nods her head towards the redhead who is already organising troops.

Fifty metres away, I see Masako, Yasuhara and a no-longer-being-tickled Gene.

"Is everyone ready?" I shout at our team. A few people cheer in response.

"Shouldn't we wait until the other team are—"

I silence Mai with a look.

"They would not wait for us."

"You're such a Slytherin."

"A Slytherin that is going to ensure we win," I reply. "Attack!"

The younger years begin throwing snowballs, the older years use charms. I see fear on Gene's face as a blanket of snowballs descend on the other team. Smirking, I look around to see Mai grinning.

A ginger in a Hufflepuff scarf is using her wand to create a barrier for our team to hide behind. Her friends are trying to help. I wave my wand and assist.

The enemy begins their own attack. The sky is soon full of snow.

" _Protego,_ " I mutter, sending up a shield that sends the snowballs scattering to the side.

"Nice one!" someone yells.

"Oi, first years," I shout, "Focus on making the snowballs, pile them up!"

To my surprise, they listen. The older students notice and begin to use the stockpiles.

A snowball hits me in the face.

Cold seeps into my skin as bits of snow somehow invade my coat. I scowl and look to the enemy.

I see Gene mouthing the word "payback".

Git.

Right.

"Second years," I yell, "come here."

Second years can do a shield charm right?

I call the third years over too. We actually have a lot of the school out here…

I explain the charm to them as quickly as I can and they soon set about shielding our attackers. I'm pleased to see that the opposition are not nearly as well organised.

A sudden burst of hot air hits my back and I spin around to see Mai pointing her wand at me.

"Don't want you getting ill," she says as she dries me off.

"Thanks."

"The problem with starting without agreeing terms with the enemy is that I don't know when we're going to call it."

"When they surrender," I reply.

She laughs and releases the charm.

"Maybe we should take their leaders hostage."

"That's not a bad idea," I mumble, thinking.

We'd need to incapacitate Masako at the very least. Probably a few of the other older students too. But how are we going to get across there?

"Oliver, can you do a disillusionment charm?" Mai asks.

"Of course I can," I reply.

"It would make it easier to sneak over there if—"

"Yes." I tap her on the head and watch as the chameleon effect spreads over her body. "Perfect. The snow will help too."

I see the blur of Mai run off. She'll need back up. I pick a few older students, explain the plan and disillusion them.

Things are going wonderfully. I see members of the opposition have their legs and arms snapped to their sides and subsequently fall over.

Full body bind. Nice.

Then I spot the teachers leaving the castle. They head towards us. I see folded arms.

"Fuck."

Several students relent. Everyone slows down. The fun is stopping.

"No."

I grab one of the snowballs from our stockpile and launch it towards the teachers. It arcs surprisingly high — who knew I could throw? — and then drops down towards the teachers.

It hits Professor Davis right on top of her head.

I can't even say I regret it.

There is a moment of silence, the students looking between me and the Professor. Then Mai's voice screams through the grounds.

"Students of Hogwarts! Attack!"

And they do. Both teams unify and the teachers are soon pelted with snow. The teachers — to everyone's surprise — respond. They show us no mercy.

But we have almost half the school out here. There is like 20 teachers maybe?

I find myself next to Gene and offer him a snowball. He grins and takes it.

"We're going to be in so much trouble!" he shouts.

He's right. At least a detention. But right now, I don't care. The disillusionment charms are starting to wear off. I see parts of Mai's body floating around as she encourages some of the younger years.

At some point, everyone just sort of stops using magic. We throw snowballs until we're exhausted.

"We surrender," one of the teachers says, with a magically magnified voice.

The students cheer. I smile. Gene wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"That was awesome."

The students start back towards the school, everyone is tired and in desperate need of hot chocolate.

"Mr Griffiths." It's Professor Davis. How she found her way over here I have no idea.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I believe you started this."

I stare defiantly at her, but say nothing.

"I helped," Gene says from beside me.

"And me," Masako rushes over.

"And me," Yasuhara adds.

"I asked him to help me so it's my fault," Mai insists, walking in front of me and drawing Professor Davis's attention.

Professor Davis raises an eyebrow as more of the students claim responsibility. She sighs, and for a moment I think she is hiding a smile.

"I want all of you to use hot air charms on the younger students. I want you to guide everyone into the Great Hall for lunch. And I want someone to go to the kitchens and ask the house elves to make extra hot chocolate."

No one complains. A couple of Hufflepuffs offer to go to the kitchens. We head to the Entrance Hall and begin to dry everyone off. People are sharing stories of particularly good shots or saves. I don't realise it, but Mai is standing next to me.

"Thanks," one of the younger students squeaks.

I think they're scared of me?

"Go to the Great Hall," I order and they scamper off.

When everyone is dry and in the Great Hall, I notice that no one is sitting at their own house tables. But the half of the school that was in the Great Snowball Fight — as I overhear someone dubbing it — are telling the other half all about it.

"You coming?" Mai asks, gesturing to the Gryffindor table where Masako, Yasuhara and Gene are heading.

I open my mouth to refuse. I can't sit at the _Gryffindor_ table. But then Mai smiles hopefully and—

"Sure." Then I spot someone. "Wait, Sophie, you're joining us right?"

The ginger fourth year Hufflepuff looks around, recognises me and Mai and a variety of expressions crosses her face.

"Uh, sure?"

"Bring your friends," Mai insists.

We arrive at the table and take a seat.

"Hello former enemies," I greet them, "You all know Sophie right? She was key in our defences."

"Hi," Sophie says. She blushes.

"Masako," Mai pipes up, "Sophie's in your potions class right?"

Masako chokes.

Vengeance is so sweet.

* * *

 **Author's note: So because we had a bank holiday on Monday in the UK (this means no work, it's basically a free day off for most people) today feels like a T _uesday_ even though it's a Wednesday. Anyway, I have co-written a piece with BeeGene, called Autumn Candids, and she's putting up the sequel called Fiddle with your camera. SO YOU SHOULD ALL GO CHECK THAT OUT AND REVIEW IT!**

 **Also, I'm writing an enemies to lovers with powers AU that needs a title so... I'm taking suggestions on a title and when I should post it... I am writing Chapter 9 at the moment...**

 **Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Gene and I meet up before the Yule Ball and walk into together. The orchestra is playing and people are already waltzing — I think it's waltzing? — and there is piles of food at the far end.

"It's so pretty," Gene murmurs.

I find Mai in the dancers. She's with Yasuhara.

 _They're just friends_ , I remind myself.

"Want a drink?" Gene asks.

I nod and he heads off to get something. I watch Mai twirl. She's wearing a pretty red dress with lacy bits on the bodice. I don't realise I'm staring until Gene comes back and tries to hand me a drink.

"You have it so bad," he mutters, poking me in the side.

"What?"

"Seriously, just go ask her to dance," he says, handing me a drink.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's dancing with Yasuhara."

Gene rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go and distract him and then she'll be all alone and—"

"Since when did you become so confident about—"

"He kissed me," Gene says quickly.

I wonder how long he's been waiting to tell me that.

"When?"

"I saved him from a rogue snowball but we ended up on the ground behind a snow wall and it just sort of happened. He's such a good kisser. I swear I would die for this man."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Right."

"Look, Masako is canoodling in that corner with that ginger. I'll be uh… Talking to Yasuhara. Mai will have no one to talk with if you don't…"

I roll my eyes.

"Fine."

Gene skips off and I watch as he drags a not so unwilling Yasuhara from Mai. He points in my direction and Mai wanders over.

"I was hoping to get at least one dance in before those two went off," she mutters.

"I'll dance with you," my mouth says.

Did not plan that.

"Oh it's fine, I don't want to impose," she insists.

"I can go and drag Yasuhara back if you'd prefer?"

"And upset your brother?"

"I would do it just to upset him—"

She laughs.

"Okay, finish your drink and then I suppose I'll let you dance with me," she teases.

I down my drink and put the glass on a nearby table. I offer my hand to Mai and she leads me through to a gap in the dancers.

Fuck.

In theory, I know how to dance but…

Mai places my hands in the right places and she leads us through the dance. I follow her footsteps and manage not to stand on her. Why did I not practice this?

"You've never danced before, have you?" she asks.

"No?"

"You're doing well." She smiles again. "Thank you, for dancing with me." I smile back. "I had a lot of fun today. This Christmas has been so much better than last year."

I guess that last year was the first one without both her parents.

"I'm surprised that we didn't get into more trouble to be honest," I say.

"Ehh, we didn't damage anything and if anything we did a lot for inter-house unity. I mean don't get me wrong, we will not be friends on the day of the next Gryffindor-Slytherin game, but I guess you're okay the rest of the time."

"I think your reluctance to friend your superiors at Quidditch says a lot about your character…" I mutter.

"Superiors my arse," she retorts.

"We beat you last year."

"We won the cup last year!"

"Yeah, because when you played Ravenclaw you had their backup Seeker, who is quite frankly shit."

"Not our fault!" she protests.

"We're still the better team."

"You don't even play!"

"Yeah, to give the other houses a chance."

"As if."

"You want to play me?" I challenge and stop dancing. "I'll even let you have someone else your side if you want."

Mai stares up at me, our hands having not moved from each other.

"You're so cocky. You can't really think you'd beat me. I train properly, with a team, like five times a week."

I shrug.

"Okay then," I say, "I challenge you to a Quidditch match tomorrow, two versus two. I'll ask Gene to be on my team, you can have whoever you can convince. If I win," — Where did this confidence come from?! — "Then you have to go on a date with me next Hogsmeade day."

"And when I win?" she asks.

"If you win, then I will not punish you for being out after curfew for the rest of the year."

She narrows her eyes at me.

"Deal."

She offers a hand to me to shake and I take it. Mai looks away, suddenly embarrassed.

"Do you… Do you want to get a drink?" she mumbles.

"Sure."

We leave the dancefloor, grab drinks and join Yasuhara and Gene.

"Yasuhara, seeing as you ditched me," Mai begins.

"I'm sorry, but he—" Yasuhara gestured to Gene but Mai cuts him off.

"I need you to be on my team tomorrow. I need to beat him at Quidditch." She nods her head towards me.

"Gene is on my team," I say.

"Am I?" Gene asks.

"You are," I confirm.

"I am," Gene agrees.

"Mai, I'm shit at Quidditch," Yasuhara points out.

"Yeah, but you're better than Masako so…"

"And Masako is kind of busy right now…"

We all look to Masako and Sophie, who are still snogging in a corner. Seriously. They must have a really good lung capacity.

"At least we don't have to lock her in a broom cupboard now," Mai mutters.

"Huh?" Gene frowns.

Yasuhara laughs.

"Masako was trying to set us up," he explains. "They wanted to pay her back for it."

"She was?"

"Yes," I confirm.

"And how is locking her in a cupboard going to help?" Gene asks.

"Well if she's in the broom cupboard and so is Sophie then…"

"Oh… I see…" Gene pouts, "Why didn't you just lock me and him in a cupboard? That sounds fun!"

I roll my eyes.

"Go lock yourself in a cupboard," Mai mutters.

Gene interlocks his fingers with Yasuhara and drags him away.

"Wow, did not expect that," she says. "Looks like you're stuck with me, huh."

As if I would complain.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask.

"Why not?"

She loops her arm through mine and we leave the castle. The teachers have made part of the grounds pretty, with benches and lights and stuff. We find a bench and take a seat, overlooking the rest of the grounds.

" _Muffliato_ ," I mutter.

Mai frowns.

"So we won't be overheard," I explain.

"I don't know that spell."

"Yeah…" It's not an entirely legal spell but oh well.

"You know it's funny, I think Masako thinks that we're oblivious to her attempts to play matchmaker," Mai says.

"Uh…"

"She's trying to set us up too, you know."

"Yes," I agree. "I guess she is… Do you mind?"

"I thought I would, but I don't think I do." She smiles at me and shuffles closer. "I'm a bit cold."

I conjure a blanket and wrap it around her shoulders. She cocks her head to one side, then wraps one end of the blanket around me.

"Boys are warm, let me steal your warmth."

Tentatively, I put my arm around her. She leans into me.

"Where do you go during the summer holidays?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Well I presume you stay here at Christmas and Easter. But what about the summer holidays?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, I stay with the Davises," she mumbles. "They have a really nice house. I mean it makes sense, they don't have any bills to pay for like ten months of the year so yeah… I have my own room there. I'm not the only one. Lin stays there too so Madoka visits a lot."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

I struggle to answer. My mouth opens but words get caught somewhere and don't come out.

"You don't want to go home?" she guesses.

I nod.

"You know, Luella and Martin are really nice. You could ask—"

"No. Professor Davis doesn't like me."

"I think you're wrong about that," Mai says. "I think she wants to help you. But I think she's not sure how to do it. And I think you need to let her."

"I don't…"

"After my Mum died, I was kind of angry at the world," Mai says in a low voice. "Everything that everyone did was wrong. I started third year in a bad place and ended up dueling a lot. Mostly with Masako because she's a Slytherin and people kept confusing us for each other. I don't understand why. Lu— Professor Davis caught us fighting and put us in detention. But instead of having us write lines or something stupid, she taught us how to duel better. She offered me a way to channel all my anger and stuff. She said her office was always open to me. No matter when. She offered me the help I needed."

"That was nice of her," I mumble.

"Yeah. She has her heart in the right place, Oliver. But she's human and maybe you need to tell her how to help you. Or Martin. He's nice too."

"You're a good person, Mai," I whisper.

"I try," she replies, putting her arm around me and giving me a quick squeeze. "You're not so bad yourself, you know, for a Slytherin."

I chuckle. We sit like that for a long time, until the proverbial clock strikes midnight and it's time for bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Mai says as we return to the castle. "What time?"

"Ten AM on the Quidditch pitch, if you're late, I'll start without you."

She beams.

"I'll be there!"

And then she heads off down a corridor towards the Gryffindor dorms. I turn and start towards my own dorms. I haven't seen Gene, maybe he's still stuck in a cupboard somewhere.

Maybe Masako's scheming wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well today is the 1st of September, the day in which we return to Hogwarts. Today, I wish more than anything that I was going to Hogwarts...**


	5. Chapter 5

Masako was not the only one who took the walk of shame the next morning. She comes down in obviously borrowed clothing and hand in hand with Sophie.

Gene does likewise but with Yasuhara.

Eugh.

The latter two join me at the Slytherin table.

The hall is generally quite empty, despite most of the school staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Because today is Christmas Day.

A special day for everyone else. A normal day for me.

"So we were wondering what this Quidditch game is about," Gene says.

I decide to ignore that neither of them have done anything about the sex hair look they are giving off.

"The winner gets a prize. If I win, Mai has to go on a date with me on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"And if she wins?"

"Then I will not punish her for being out after curfew if I catch her for the rest of the year."

Yasuhara frowns.

"Are you saying, that if you win and then you catch her that you'll put her in detention?"

"Yes?"

"So if you win," he repeats, "And you go on a date, and it's successful, and she becomes your girlfriend, that you'll put her in detention?"

I blink.

"Yes."

"Maybe she's into that," Gene suggests. "You know… Punishment." He winks and nudges Yasuhara in the side.

I sigh heavily and surreptitiously take my wand out of my pocket and aim it under the table at Gene.

" _Colloshoo,_ " I whisper, unheard by my brother.

Stickfast hex.

"Seriously, though," Yasuhara goes on, "Pro-tip, do not put your girlfriend in detention."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Not at the moment, she's not."

I ignore them and finish my breakfast.

"I'll meet you on the pitch in twenty minutes," I say, standing up. "I'm going to get my broom."

As I leave the hall, I hear Gene flailing about due to the fact that his shoes are stuck to the ground. I smirk at the expletive he shouts in my direction and leave him to unstick himself.

Mai is already flying about when I arrive on the pitch. She's wearing her practice kit and has already got a quaffle out.

"Do you know where Yasuhara is?" she asks, coming to hover just in front of me.

"Probably with Gene. They'll be here once they've unstuck Gene's shoes from the floor."

She frowns.

"Why are his shoes stuck to the floor?"

"Because I hexed him."

"Why?"

"He was being inappropriate."

Her frown fails to dissipate, but she doesn't push it any further.

"Ready to lose today?" she challenges.

"Ready to go on a date with me?" I retort.

To my surprise, she blushes.

Gene and Yasuhara come sprinting over at that moment, brooms in hand. Why they don't fly over I have no idea.

"So what's the game?" Yasuhara asks. "Best to seven?"

"Sounds as good as anything."

"Who is refereeing?" Mai asks.

"You think I'll cheat?" I ask.

She coughs and it sounds suspiciously like ' _Slytherin'_.

"We'll ref," Gene says, indicating himself and Yasuhara. "We'll goalkeep."

No one looks entirely convinced by this, but we have no better option. I enchant the quaffle to fly high in the middle of the pitch and then allow it to drop.

"Game on!"

After I score twice, I begin to wonder how Mai has not realised how rigged this game is. Gene and Yasuhara are most definitely on my side. They want me to win.

Unless…

Maybe Mai wants me to win too?

This thought distracts me so much that she manages to snatch the quaffle from me. I turn my broom around and zoom after her but she's already at the hoops and facing off against Gene.

He fails to stop her attempt on goal.

I scowl. Gene enchants the quaffle to return to the start point and we begin again.

We play for almost an hour when I finally take the winning shot. Mai did well, especially considering Yasuhara was entirely useless. The final score was 7-4.

We land in the middle of the pitch and Mai throws the quaffle back in the trunk.

"You win then," she says.

"You play well."

Mai narrows her eyes.

"You do," I insist. "But your team was shit. And by your team I mean him." I nod my head towards Yasuhara. "He spent half that game making googly eyes at Gene."

"Eugh."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask another member of your actual team."

"Yeah I should have…" she agrees and offers out a hand. "Good game, Oliver. You should try out for your own team."

"So I can thrash you again?"

"If I had a decent keeper, I would definitely have beaten you."

"Probably, but you didn't." My smile falters. "Do you… You don't have to come to Hogsmeade if you don't want to."

"I agreed to the bet. I will go on the date with you, as long as it's not to Madam Puddifoots."

"Deal."

I smile and together we carry the crate back to the broom sheds. Gene and Yasuhara wait for us and then we all head back for lunch.

After eating, we go our separate ways.

I return to my dorm and curl up on my bed with a book. Luna joins me and demands some attention. I give her scratches with one hand and use the other to hold my book up. I can feel her purrs vibrating through my arm.

It's a strange moment of peace.

* * *

After dinner, I head out to patrol the corridors. No one wanted to do prefect duty on Christmas Day, but it does not bother me. I head up to the top floor and work my way downwards through the castle.

You would think that everyone would be out and messing about today. But they aren't. They are all cosied up in their common rooms with their friends.

Even Gene is. He has friends in Ravenclaw.

I'm glad about that. Really. If he didn't, he'd want to hang out with me all the time.

I turn into the Owlery and sigh. She's so predictable. Mai spins around and she wipes away hasty tears. I frown.

"Shit, I'm out after curfew," she mutters. "Any chance you want to change your mind about that bet?"

"Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid."

"Most Gryffindor's are stupid, I'll let it slide," I say, closing the owlery door behind me.

"Jerk."

I shrug.

"Everyone in the common room is talking about their families and… I miss my Mum."

Fresh tears come to her eyes.

"Understandable. Do you want a hug?"

I expect her to laugh at me, but she doesn't. She does smile though. Smiles and nods. I step forward and wrap my arms around her. She sobs onto my shirt for a while. I lose track of time, feeling that it would be tactless to check my watch while she's crying.

I think all of Gene's nagging about social rules is getting to me.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

"It's a perfectly reasonable thing to be upset about."

"Thanks…"

"I will escort you back to your common room before you get yourself in any more trouble."

"More trouble?" she asks with a frown.

She's still standing very close to me, her hands still resting on my shirt. Her eyes are wide and watery and I think she's genuinely confused.

"You're out after curfew, I need to put you in detention."

Her mouth drops open and she steps back.

"Are you serious?"

I frown.

"You're surprised."

"I just… I thought…"

"That I would let you off because you were crying?" I guess.

"No. I thought you'd let me off because we're friends. And it's Christmas." Her voice quiets as she adds, "And because I was crying…"

She considers me a friend.

"Come on," I say, indicating the door.

She follows me and we walk together in silence towards Gryffindor Tower. When we arrive, I turn to Mai and catch her arm so she doesn't leave just yet.

"Gene and Yasuhara told me I shouldn't put my girlfriend in detention but you're not my girlfriend yet. But you are my friend and friends give each other presents for Christmas. So maybe I'll let you off this one time, for Christmas."

She chuckles.

"Best present I got all day. Last time I got stuck in detention, Urado had me cleaning what looked suspiciously like blood out of a bathtub…"

"Our caretaker definitely has a taste for the macabre…" I say.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'I'm not your girlfriend yet'?"

"Well, you've agreed to a date. I think I'm not without a chance at the moment."

"So what," she begins, obviously amused, "If this date goes well, you'll ask me out?"

"That sounds like a reasonable course of events, don't you think?" I ask.

She laughs.

"I suppose so."

"I mean unless you ask me out before that point," I add. "That would alter the plan."

"Oh no, if you want to do the stressful asking bit, you're welcome to that," she says. "I do not have the balls to ask someone out."

"Even if you knew they'd say yes?"

"Well, yeah. It's scary!"

"You're a Gryffindor," I point out. "You're supposed to be brave."

"Yes, and give me a monster to fight and I'd be happy to. But asking people out is scary so no. Besides, you're a Slytherin, but you're not exactly cunning."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you said you'd been advised to not put your girlfriend in detention, so you could have told me that, then asked me out so I'd be inclined to say 'yes' so that I wouldn't be put in detention."

"That's basically blackmail. I wouldn't do that."

"That's because you're sweet," Mai says. "I know some Slytherins that would totally do that."

"Masako?"

She laughs, but does not deny it.

"Also, if you were cunning, you'd be responsible for the mistletoe above our heads," she adds. "But I think that was Yasuhara's doing."

I look up and see that she's right. There is a large bunch of mistletoe floating above us.

"Ah… I didn't ask him to do that. This was not—"

Mai reaches up and kisses me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver."

My fingers touch the spot where her lips had touched my skin as she disappears behind the portrait. I give up with patrolling the corridors and return to my dorm.

She _kissed_ me.

A rapping on the window breaks me out of my reverie. It's an owl. No one else is in the dorm — everyone's in the common room — so I retrieve the letter with the idea of depositing it on the named person's bed.

But it's addressed to me.

I open the envelope and begin to read.

 _Dear Oliver,_

 _I challenge you to a rematch tomorrow. If I win, you ask me out, if you win, I'll ask you out. You can pick whoever you want for your team, but I'll definitely have a better team than Yasuhara._

 _Pitch at 10 if you accept my challenge._

 _Love,_

 _Mai xxx_

I grin. I can't help myself. She actually likes me.

She _like_ likes me.

Luna jumped up onto my bed and stretches out in front of me.

"What do you think, Luna? Should I accept this challenge?" I ask the cat.

She purrs.

I'm going to take that as a yes.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay! I was at a conference and the hotel wanted me to *PAY* for wifi and I'm a cheapskate so... Eh... This is the LAST CHAPTER! I could have gone and on with this story but it needed to end somewhere so... If anyone wants to write more of this/if anyone else is writing a Hogwarts AU then please send it to me because I WANT MORE OF THIS! Please review!**


End file.
